


Addiction

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a soft spot for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petits drabbles en vrac (Prison Break)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631558) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Prompt: Lincoln, olives.  
> Thanks to be_cool_bec for the beta.

He has a soft spot for them. Plain. Stuffed. Black. Green. In a salad. On a pizza (he used to steal them from Michael’s, and his brother never failed to complain about that). With a martini. Directly eaten from the jar. He has a soft spot for them and he’s really not picky about the cooking or trimmings.

He hasn’t had any for three years. He doesn’t know why, but his fondness wasn’t shared by the guys in Fox River’s kitchens, and right now, if he had the choice between an olives jar and... anything else (okay... almost anything else...), he’s ninety-eight percent sure he would choose the olives.

Michael opens the box he has just laid on his knees, cuts as well as he can the pizza and, with a slight smile, he delicately pushes all the olives to the side. To _Lincoln’s side_.

Lincoln salivates.

God bless his brother.

-*-


End file.
